


You're the pink in my cheeks and I love that it means I'm a little bit soft

by academmia



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Finale, i luv them so much you guys ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: Princess Bubblegum wakes up and Marceline isn't there. She goes out to find her girlfriend staring out at the rain.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	You're the pink in my cheeks and I love that it means I'm a little bit soft

The bed was cold. 

Princess bubblegum frowned. The bed was never cold. Marcy always ran a little cold and out of the two of them, she was the obvious morning person. 

Marcy probably just got up to go to the bathroom. Or write down one of her mesmerizing midnight song ideas. It was probably fine. The moonlight shone through the windows as the curtains gently rustled. Everything was ok, Bubblegum knew that, but she couldn’t sleep. 

Marline’s absence yelled at her when she tried to close her eyes again. It was a little illogical, she supposed, and stupidly sappy, but sleeping was so much nicer when her vampire girlfriend was hogging the blanket. It was shocking how after years of drifting off to unconsciousness without a soul in sight, she couldn’t do it anymore. 

She pushed off the blanket and slid off the bed. She liked the ways Maraline changed her, even if sometimes she didn’t understand them. 

She walked through the dark rooms of their house, poking her head in each one for Marceline’s silhouette. Nothing. She wasn’t in the kitchen they burnt chocolate chip cookies in. 

She wasn’t in the bathroom where she cut too much of Marcy’s hair off, her girlfriend kissed her and told her it looked great. She rocked the mullet. 

She wasn’t in the living room, where Bubblegum had spent movie night after movie leaning her head against Marcy’s shoulder as the same sitcom they had seen over and over again played. 

She slid on her unicorn slippers and pulled a cardigan over her favorite t-shirt and stepped out into the damp cave air. Marcy wasn’t on the porch either, the place where they had counted icles while lightly swinging on the bench. 

But then PB spotted her, the vampire she could never stop looking at, sitting right at the edge of the cage, watching the rain fall from the sky.

She walked over, footsteps lightly echoing through the cave, not enough to snap Marceline out of her haze. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” PB said, standing next to Marceline, watching the rain ping as it hit the grass.

“What?” Marcline said, finally looking up. 

“The water cycle. It’s incredible.” 

Marceline laughed, and Princess Bubblegum’s heart leaped. Marceline’s laugh could fill up the entire universe. Even if sometimes it sounded like the end of something.

“Your such a nerd peebs,” Marceline said softly. She didn’t look at Princess bubblegum. 

The two of them went quiet. The rain filled the silence with water. The two of them looked out into a world somehow still standing after an eternity of destruction.

That’s what she found so beautiful about the universe. Matter could not be destroyed nor created. Comic resilience. 

“Do you ever think about it?” 

“Think about what?” 

“Y’know,” Marceline said, jerkily gesturing a hand out of the cave, “Everything!” 

“Yeah,” She whispered, “I do,” 

Sometimes she thinks about war. About death. About all the souls she was too late to save, all the families with one more empty chair. War, death, destruction, can’t be destroyed. Like matter, it still stands, even if it changes form, from screams that echo through castles to the way the two of them will go quiet sometimes. 

Marlince nodded, “It sucks doesn’t it?” 

She giggled, “It sucks so much,” 

Marceline smiled at her, she smiled back. She could spend hours getting lost in the galaxy of Marcline’s eyes. Her eyes drifted down to Marcline’s lips, and no nope absolutely not she was not about to do this she was not some lovesick child-

“Do you want to make out in the rain?” 

Dang, it. 

“Marceline!” 

“What?” She said, eyes glittering with mischew, “I see the way you look at me!” 

“Yeah well,” PB said, offering her hand to pull mareline up, “Maybe I just love to look at you,” 

Marceline took her hand, “You’re such a sap!” 

“Yeah well,” She said, leading her girlfriend out into the rain, “I’m your sap.” 

The rain splashed onto their skin as Marceline spun her around in the rain. Marceline’s hair stuck to her skin, and she looked happy. She deserved to be happy. Oh how Princess Bubblegum loved this, how everything these days was so boring. No more arguments, no more wars, just the two of them in a big cave and the rest of eternity. 

And then suddenly, Marceline was kissing her. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the rain and the feel of Marceline’s lips on hers make her thoughts go quiet. She put her hand up to Marceline’s face and deepened the kiss. Years and years had gone by where she had to be around Marline, and not be able to kiss her, and even after years of getting back together, she still couldn’t believe that this was hers. That she wouldn’t wake up alone tomorrow. 

“You’re a good kisser peebs.” 

She leaned her forehead against Marceline’s, “You’re not so bad yourself, Vampire Queen.” 

She had it all, she was the ruler of the candy kingdom, she was a general, and elemental, Bonnibel Bubblegum has been around for centuries, and none of those titles would come close to the title of being Marceline’s girlfriend.

Yeah, all I really wanna do

Is spend all of eternity with you

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my day! tysm for reading if you wanna come scream my tumblr is @thefingergunsgirl


End file.
